Interview with a Sith 55 - DARTH ATROXA
by scottivan
Summary: Have you ever wanted to interview a sith lord outside of the dark side?


**This morning I interview Darth Atroxa, a member of the Sith Empire.  
(Approx. 3725 BBY - 3637 BBY)**

**INTERVIEWER** \- Greetings, Lady Atroxa. Can you spare a few minutes for a short interview?  
I have some questions, if you don't mind.

**DARTH ATROXA** \- If you make it quick. The Eternal Empire will not die on it's own.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Thank you kindly, my lady. Defeating the Eternal Empire may prove to be  
more difficult than the sith empire realizes. The Eternal Empire is ruled by Emperor Valkorion,  
the former Emperor Vitiate. He knows all of the sith empire's battle tactics.

**DARTH ATROXA** \- Then Empress Acina will have to adjust or battle tactics. The sith are fully  
capable of adjusting to any situation. Do not worry; the Eternal Empire will soon be no more.

**INTERVIEWER** \- I heard a rumour that Prince Arcann has put a bounty on your head. As the  
leader of the Korriban Defence Forces, aren't you worried that one of your own people will  
attempt to collect the reward?

**DARTH ATROXA** \- Since I put a price upon his head, I guess that makes us even. There is no  
need to worry, as my people, the sith, are totally loyal to me in our fight against Arcann and his  
Eternal Empire. They will soon be in their graves.

**INTERVIEWER** \- You mentioned Empress Acina. What do you think of her command style?  
As someone who has served under both Emperor Vitiate, and now Empress Acina, how would  
you rate her performance compared to Emperor Vitiate?

**DARTH ATROXA** \- They are very different from each other; almost the exact opposites. While  
Emperor Vitiate had much more experience and liked to use the dark side to vanquish enemies  
of the sith empire; Empress Acina is more unpredictable. She like to use cunning and skill to  
vanquish her enemies. They both have their strengths.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Have you met the new Empress's Wrath, Darth Malgus?

**DARTH ATROXA** \- I haven't had the pleasure yet. Didn't he used to be a legendary sith warrior?  
I truly have to feel sorry for him, though. He goes from being a great warrior for the empire,  
and owning his own slave; to being a slave, and put on a leash, with our new Empress controlling  
the reins.

**INTERVIEWER** \- You mentioned that Lord Malgus once owned a slave. Doesn't it bother you that  
his "slave" was a fellow twi'lek?

**DARTH ATROXA** \- Why would it bother me? I wasn't his slave. Eleena Daru was a pathetic, weak  
fool. She deserved a life of slavery.

**INTERVIEWER** \- I think that Ms. Daru was a little more than his "slave". Anyway, why did you first  
become a sith? Why not "hook up" with the jedi order?

**DARTH ATROXA** \- I became a sith for fun. The jedi consider the sith to be evil. It's more fun to be evil.  
It suits my life style.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Good answer, my lady. Do you mind if I ask some more personal questions?  
How do you manage to relax after battle. I can imagine that you have a lot of stress in you life.

**DARTH ATROXA** \- Ice cold baths in rancor blood every morning. It's great for the skin.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Everyone needs a hobby. How do you keep yourself busy when not in battle?

**DARTH ATROXA** \- Like most sith, I like to explore the mountains and valleys on Korriban. With  
several hundred thousand tombs, it's easy to find an undiscovered one. Do you know that only about  
12% of the tombs on Korriban have been discovered. Recently, I even hollowed out a new tomb  
for Prince Arcann. I plan to put him in it soon.

**INTERVIEWER** \- As a sith, do you have any regrets?

**DARTH ATROXA** \- About a month ago, I had the perfect chance to end the life of Prince Arcann.  
Sadly, I missed my shot, and he just suffered a flesh wound. A couple of inches to the right, and  
his head would have splattered. Oh well.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Does Lady Atroxa have a favourite pre-battle meal?

**DARTH ATROXA** \- Broiled fish. I don't care what species of fish. And poached eggs.

**INTERVIEWER** \- A seafood lover. My father's the same. Do you have any pre-battle rituals?  
Are you superstitious?

**DARTH ATROXA** \- Nothing unusual. I recite the code of the sith ten times. I find it helps me  
focus more clearly. I also like to visualize my opponents death.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Thank you kindly for the interview, Lady Atroxa. I'm sure that people will find  
your story most interesting.

****AUTHOR'S NOTES - ONCE LEAVING, I SENT A TRANSMISSION TO PRINCE ARCANN,  
INFORMING HIS MAJESTY AS TO HER LOCATION. WHAT CAN I SAY...HE PAY'S MORE.  
THAT NEW TOMB WHICH SHE MENTIONED IS NOW HER TOMB.**  
**


End file.
